Different
by Drak Yagami
Summary: Bahkan jika kita tetap bediri diam di dalam masa lalu, semua akan meninggalkan kita. Dunia berputar dan orang-orang perlahan mulai berubah. Generasi lama akan mati dan di gantikan oleh yang baru. #EventCrimeFNI2019


**Disclaimer ; JIKA SAYA YANG PUNYA NARUTO. UDAH KAYA SAYA SEJAK LAMA.**

**Warning ; Typo yang bertebaran, dan tatabasa yang kacau.**

* * *

"Kasus orang hilang makin menjadi dari hari ke hari." Naruto meletakkan laporan itu di atas meja kerjanya, tatapannya berbalik... menatap dua rongga kosong dari topeng hewan di depannya.

"Kita sudah lama memperingatkan Sang Kaisar dan pemerintah. Namun, mereka tidak pernah mengerti."

"Anda harus mengerti," Membalas dirinya, suara yang kosong dan membosankan. "Tidak mudah bagi jenis kita untuk bertahan selama ini. Hanya untuk hidup... kita harus merendahkan kepala kepada mereka, kita sudah tidak bisa bertindak tak terkendali di Dunia ini lagi. Zaman telah berganti, dan kita sudah di anggap tidak ada lagi. Dan yang terpenting Pemerintah telah mendesak kita untuk segera memecahkan kasus ini."

Naruto memutar kursi kerjanya bosan, tidak memperlihatkan bagaimana Anbu yang berdiri di depan meja diam menatap.

"Bagaimana keputusan Hokage dan para dewan?" Naruto bertanya, tatapannya melirik desa tersembunyi dan awan gelap yang menutupi.

"Hasil belum dapat di pastikan," Anbu membalas seadanya. "Namun sebagai kekuatan terkuat di antara desa tersembunyi. Konoha harus menjadi yang pertama menunjukkan taringnnya.

meski Kumo dan Iwa sudah mulai bergerak untuk mulai mendalami penyelidikan."

"Hou... dua desa itu mukai bergerak."

Naruto tersenyum acuh tak acuh mendengarnya. Ia bahkan meremehkan mereka, kasus manusia hilang semakin mengkhawatirkan dari hari ke hari. Pemerintah Jepang di buat kewalahan dan tidak berdaya hingga meminta bantuan dari lima desa tersembunyi.

"Kaisar dan pemerintah menolak kita, namun disaat yang sama membutuhkan kita. Kita lima desa tersembunyi sangat kuat. Tapi mengapa kita harus tunduk kepada mereka."

Mengapa harus menjadi Anjing mereka?

"Saya sarankan bagi Anda untuk menghilangkan pemikiran itu." suara monoton yang sama dan membosankan , menjawab tanpa di minta.

Naruto memperhatikan, jari tangan Anbu itu bekedut. Mata di balik topeng itu berbahaya.

Namun Naruto terus menantang untuk menatap, pandangannya semakin redup... kelopak mata itu terkulai "Kau berani?"

Anbu itu tiba-tiba tersadar saat suara itu keluar. tubuhnya bergerak secara tak sadar mengambil sebuah langkah mundur. Meski begitu Naruto tidak bergerak, mempertahankan posisinya... matanya yang seperti setengah terbuka menatap Anbu itu lurus dan dalam.

Sebuah mata biru yang dingin dan berbahaya.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali," Anbu itu mencoba mengeluarkan nada suara yang membosankan kembali. "Bagaimana saya berani...saya hanya..."

"Hentikan omong kosong itu sebelum aku membunuh mu." Naruto bergerak, mencoba kembali mengambil dokumen yang di kirim oleh Anbu itu. "Enyah.."

Ia tidak peduli bagaimana Anbu itu hilang dari ruangan ini. melirik kertas yang menganggur di atas meja, tangan Naruto mengambil dan dengan santai membolakbalik laporan yang baru saja di kirim.

matanya menatap bosan, kertas itu tebal dan berat...lapisan plastik melindungi lebih jauh. Beberapa keterangan, kronologis kasus dan biodata korban yang hilang. Foto-foto yang di curiga sebagai tempat tkp... dan potongan mayat misterius.

Sebagian besar Manusia tidak akan mengerti dan bahkan akan antusias saat mereka melihat laporan ini. Mengambil foto dan video... membuat berita acara demi kesenangan semata. Namun bagi sebagian kecil dari mereka... mereka akan mengetahui bagaimana menakutkannya kejadian dalam laporan ini.

bagi segelintir kecil Manusia yang mengetahui bahwa mereka tidak sendiri di dunia ini. Dan Naruto adalah salah satunya.

Hal aneh menarik minat Manusia... dan yang tidak di ketahui cukup untuk menakutkan Manusia.

Ironi...

Mengabaikan semua hal. Sebuah panggilan telepon datang kepadanya. Naruto melirik layar ponselnya sebelum mengangkat panggilan dan menjawab dengan sopan.

"Dengan segala hormat. Hokage-sama."

Tatapannya tidak berubah. Mata miliknya yang biru dan membosankan menatap kedepan. Lebih jauh, tatapannya jatuh pada deretan foto yang berjejer rapi terpaku di dinding. Mulai dari foto yang tidak ia kenal sampai berakhir kepada fotonya sendiri.

"Ayah... tidakkah kau tau betapa aku membenci mu." Naruto berkumandang, bangkit dan mengambil sebuah kunai cabang tiga yang tergantung pada foto di samping dirinya.

foto pemimpin clan sebelumnya.

"Kau meninggalkan banyak masalah bagi ku... bagi ibu.. dan bagi Desa. Kau membuat ku hidup di dalam bayang-bayang mu. dan kau membuat hidup ibu lumpuh karna kesedihan.

Saat kau hilang. Kumo mulai mencoba untuk menjadi congkak. Iwa mukai mencoba untuk membalas dendam... Dan Suna yang tak berguna mencoba menghianati kita 2 tahun yang lalu meski gagal."

Naruto mengambil kunai itu, tatapannya secara lansung tertuju pada foto di depannya. Seorang pria muda. Dan lebih jauh kata-kata yang tertulis pada foto itu.

Pemimpin Clan Namikaze

Hokage Konohagakure

Namikaze Minato.

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?"

Sebagai Iblis baru... yang baru di bangkitkan. Dan sebagai calon dari raja harem. Issei memandang tiang-tiang konstruksi bangunan di sekitarnya dengan bingung. Menatap kedepan melihat bagaimana Buchou merahnya yang seksi melirik kesana dan kemari dengan penuh semangat semakin membuatnya kebingungan.

Serius apa yang mereka lakukan disini.

Memegang tasnya dan melihat isi dalamnya akhir-akhir ini mau tidak mau membuat Issei harus mengeluarkan air mata jantan. Sebagai Iblis kelas bawah dan terbawah dari kasta sosial, mereka mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan dengan membagikan seleberan yang sama sialnya dengan kasta Mereka.

Dikutuk abadi dengan pekerjaan menyebalkan ini dan di bayar oleh sedikit point prestasi. Membuat Issei ingin mengajukan surat keluhan kepada eselon atas Fraksi Iblis saat ini.

Serius, siapa yang membuat sistem yang sangat tidak tahu mau ini.

"Hmm.. teman-teman, apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?"

"Kita akan melakukan perburuan Iblis liar ise-kun." Tepat di setelahnya Kiba menjawab pertanyaan dengan sebuah senyum di wajah.

"Diam kau bocah cantik. Tolong, lihatlah mulut ku apakah aku bertanya pada mu." dengan penuh dendam issei cepat membalas pernyataan Kiba, matanya menyipit menyakitkan saat entah bagaimana ada cahaya emas yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana di belakang Kiba yang tersenyum.

Dari mana cahaya sialan ini datang!?

"Menunduk!"

"Ap..Apa!?" Issei bahkan terlambat bereaksi, andaikan Koneko tidak menentang nya jatuh.

BOMMM!

Rasa panas melewati Issei dengan cepat, mencoba untuk berdiri... kakinya goyah dan keseimbangannya jatuh saat angin panas hasil ledakan menerbangkannya sedikit ke depan. Melihat kedepan Issei seperti harus menelan ludahnya sendiri. Di depan mereka sesosok makhluk yang bahkan tak dapat di jelaskan berdiri dengan bangga di depan mereka.

Menggosok matanya berkali-kali, Issei menatap ke kiri dan kanan sebelum kembali kedepan menatap makhluk jelek ini. "Buchou dengan segala hormat, lebih kita kembali pulang dan tidur. Lalu biarkan para profesional melakukan tugasnya."

"Ise-kun, kitalah para profesional itu." Kiba yang kebetulan berdiri di samping Issei menyambut dengan cepat.

Issei menunjuk Kiba lalu menunjuk makhluk jelek itu sebelum menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Bocah cantik, apa kau bercanda dengan ku?"

"Kiba tidak bercanda Issei," berdiri paling depan, sosok Iblis yang luar biasa indah glamor. Rias Gremory, menjentikkan jarinya sebelum bola hitam pekat muncul dari ketiadaan. "Kitalah para profesional itu, hari ini aku akan menunjukkan bagaimana sistem bidak catur bekerja, dan bagaimana artefak bidak catur mendukung setiap Iblis reingkarnasi."

"Apa kalian serius,?" Issei bertanya sekali lagi, melihat semua teman-temannya sebelum berakhir pada makhluk jelek ini... "Apakah kita punya asuransi? tidak apakah aku telah di asuransi kan dalam pekerjaan ini?"

Serius dari semua bidak dia hanya mendapatkan pion, dan pion di kutuk untuk mati. Dan dia bernilai delapan pion, bukan kah dia di kutuk delapan kali untuk mati?

Menatap majikan den teman-temannya. Issei hanya bisa mendesak pasrah.

Serius, adalah apa dengan pergantian situasi yang tiba-tiba ini.

* * *

Bersenandung... Suara lirih yang menggema sebelum hilang dalam udara. Beberapa langkah kaki melangkah bersama dalam kecepatan dan sunyi.

Mengambil lompat terakhir Naruto berhenti sebelum berbalik menatap rekan di sebelahnya.

"Neji, lakukan!" Tidak ada perintah lain, namun pemuda di sebelahnya memahami maksudnya.

"Arah jam 3, beberapa Manusia... tidak mereka bukan manusia sedang melawan target kita." Urat darah telah lama muncul dan terlihat di sekitar wajah pemuda itu... menandakan darah murni yang mengalir dalam dirinya.

Hyuuga.

"Seperti yang di perkirakan, target kali ini bukanlah Manusia." Naruto berguman, ia akan melangkah lebih jauh sebelum terhenti. "Ada yang lain?"

Neji menggeleng kepala.

"Shino, giliran mu."

"Baiklah "

Tepat setelah itu beberapa serangga terbang keluar dari tubuh Shino menuju kegelapan.

"Arah jam tiga, atau lebih tepatnya tiga kilo meter ke arah jam tiga, Target dan lawannya, mereka sudah jelas adalah Iblis. Aku mendekat seberani yang aku bisa, target telah di konfirmasi dan identitas lawannya telah di temukan."

"Siapa?" Naruto bertanya.

"Rias Gremory, saudari dari Sirzerchs Lucifer. Pewaris Rumah tangga Gremory. Mendapatkan hak untuk berpijak di Kota Kuoh, sekaligus berkewajiban untuk melindunginya... berdasarkan perjanjian baru antara The four great Satans dan Takamagahara."

"Sungguh mengapa aku tidak tahu?" Neji mengangkat abisnya bingung.

"Ini telah berlangsung lebih dari dua tahun dan kau tidak tahu, kemana selama ini kau menghabiskan hidupmu?." Naruto menimpali, mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari sesuatu sebelum menyerahkan nya kepada Neji. "Bacalah Underworld telah lama mencoba untuk mengambil pijakkan di tanah Manusia. Meski beberapa masyarakat tersembunyi telah mencoba menolak gagasan, tapi kita terlalu lemah."

"Clan Cao dari China bahkan telah di musnakan oleh para Dewa dan Iblis saat mencoba menolak mereka."

"Apa ironi," Neji mengembalikan ponsel Naruto dan mulai mengambil sebatang rokok. "Para Dewa bekerja sama dengan Iblis. itu busuk."

"Para Dewa membenci kita Masyarakat tersembunyi lebih dari musuh bebuyutan mereka Iblis. Lihatlah bagaimana Pangu membenci Clan Cao dan tiga clan kuno lainnya dari Cina. Takamagahara juga membenci kita Lima desa tersembunyi, terutama paling membenci Konoha."

Neji diam mendengar penjelasan Naruto, mencoba melihat ke arah target yang jauh sebelum mendesah. "Apakah ini lelucon, bukan hanya pemerintah tapi juga para Dewa."

Naruto melirik Neji sebelum mengambil sebuah kunai dan melemparkannya secara asal. "Jangan mengajukan pertanyaan yang kau sudah tau jawabannya."

"Jadi, kita harus menolong mereka?" Shino memotong pembicaraan bodoh Naruto dan Neji saat serangannya merasakan sesuatu.

"Tolong? tidak biarkan mereka mati." Neji tersenyum saat mendengar pernyataan Shino.

"Tapi mengabaikan keselamatan pewaris Gremory bukanlah hal yang baik. Lucifer saat ini di kenal dengan kebodohannya untuk cinta pada adiknya." Shino menambahkan.

"Itu terdengar seperti seseorang bodoh yang aku kenal." Neji mengangguk setuju atas perkataan Shino.

"Ya orang bodoh itu tepat di depan ku." Shino menimpali dengan suara monoton yang kosong.

"Bangsat apa salahnya dengan siscon.. hei Naruto-"

Perkataan Neji terputus saat Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi di samping mereka.

* * *

Kunai jatuh dari ketiadaan, bahkan sebelum debu bertentangan akibat efek nya. Kaki Naruto telah memijaki bumi, berpindah ke arah mana kunai itu terancap. Mata yang bosan, menatap setiap kejadian yang ia lihat di balik jendela yang terbengkalai.

Di tempat yang ditinggalkan, saat raungan terdengar ia melihat segalanya. Naruto diam menyaksikan pertarungan pewaris Gremory dan para budak nya dengan target mereka.

"Kasus kelas C lainnya yang biasa," Naruto berguman... saat melihat seorang pemuda dengan pedang berlari dengan cepat dan menebar lengan monster itu dengan pedangnya yang indah. "Permainan pedang yang buruk."

Pemuda itu mundur, sebelum sebuah petir jatuh dari langit dan menghantam target. Dan lalu di ikuti oleh tumpukan tiang beton yang menyusul.

Naruto melihat semua itu dari balik jendela. Strategi yang sangat sederhana... "Tidak, itu bukan strategi... mengatakan itu adalah strategi sebenarnya cukup memalukan."

Dengan pertarungan buruk dan ritme yang canggung. Sudah jelas mereka semua hanyalah Iblis muda yang di besaran di rumah kaca. "Sudah ku duga, mereka hanyalah Iblis yang hidup dalam masa damai."

Setelah tak bergerak Naruto melihat bagaimana pewaris Gremory melangkah maju dengan bangga. Mengucapkan sesuatu yang sepertinya omong kosong, gadis itu menjentikkan jarinya sebelum bola hitam penghancur hadir dari ketiadaan.

"Sudah ku duga dia benar-benar Iblis yang tidak mengenal perang. Apa gunanya omong kosong itu, seharusnya kau lansung membunuhnya saja." Naruto menghela nafas dan melemparkan kunai nya keluar jendela.

Pandangan yang membosankan itu berubah... berbahaya.

Mata biru yang hangat menjadi dingin dan tak berperasaan.

* * *

Saat ledakan tiba-tiba terjadi, Rias terlempar dari tempat dia berdiri hampir menabrak tiang beton jika Kiba tidak cepat untuk menangkap nya. Dia belum sempat untuk memperbaiki posisinya sebelum raungan lain keluar dari monster atau Iblis liar di depannya. Nafasnya liar mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Iblis ini telah masuk dalam mode berserk." Rias berteriak mengingatkan anggota keluarganya yang lain. Namun Iblis liar itu melangkah sebelum hilang tiba-tiba. "Hati-hati!"

Bomm

Ledakan terjadi dan goncangan mengatakan semua konstruksi bangunan. Rias dan yang lain mencoba menghindar dengan melompat jauh ke belakan... dan mereka berhasil.

Namun rasa sakit yang hebat cepat datang dari perutnya. Dia tidak menyadari entah sejak kapan, namun monster itu telah berada di depannya dan memukul perutnya keras. Rias tidak sempat untuk berteriak, dan rekan-rekannya terlambat untuk bereaksi.

Hanya melihat bagaimana gadis berambut merah itu terbang dan menghantam dinding dengan keras.

"Buchou!" Issei berteriak keras berlari menuju Rias, pandangannya melihat bagaimana Buchou nya masih tetap sadar bahkan setelah di pukul seperti itu. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ise..." Rias mencoba berdiri namun rasa sakit di tubuhnya memaksanya untuk duduk kembali.

menatap bagaimana Iblis liar itu sekali lagi merangsang keras, dan perlahan menuju ke arah mereka. Menyadari bagaimana semua keluarganya bergegas ke depan melindunginya, Rias mengertakkan giginya tangannya terulur dan lingkaran sihir tercipta dari sana. "Lindungi aku, aku akan mencoba serangan ini."

Mengerahkan energi yang ada padanya, bola hitam besar tercipta di atas lingkaran sihir tersebut. Itu hitam dan berbahaya, mengikis habis apapun yang ada di sekitarnya, termasuk ruang dan udara.

Sihir penghancur dari garis keturunan Keluarga Bael yang terkenal.

Rias mengumpulkan dan siap untuk meluncurkan.

"Bodoh," Sihir itu gagal seketika, Rias melihat bagaimana sihir atau lebih tepatnya serangan habis-habisan miliknya telah di mentahkan dengan mudah oleh seseorang.

"Siapa!?" Rias menjadi cemas, dia berteriak saat mengambil kunai bercabang tiga yang menyebabkan kegagalan sihirnya.

Dan sebuah tekanan tiba-tiba datang merayap di udara. Rias dan yang lainnya merasakan dadanya sesak bahkan sulit untuk bernafas. Bukan hanya dia dan keluarganya, bahkan Iblis Liar di depan mereka berhenti dan berteriak gelisah.

Raungan lain terdengar dari Iblis liar itu. Dan sebuah langkah kaki terdengar... itu berlebihan, namun dalam ketegangan ini entah bagaimana langkah kaki itu bisa terdengar jelas.

Dia keluar dari kegelapan, Rias dan yang tidak bisa mengidentifikasi siapa dia. Seragam militer yang tidak pernah dia lihat... topeng berwajah hewan tertentu.

Mata itu... Mata biru yang bersinar di dalam kegelapan.

"Siapa? siapa kamu?" Rias bertanya, tekanan ini... mungkin tidak sekuat milik kakak laki-lakinya. Namun tekanan ini cukup kuat untuk bersaing dengan Iblis Generasi baru terkuat saat ini. Sairaog.

"Manusia.." Suara itu terdengar kosong dan monoton. Manusia itu bahkan tidak melihat mereka saat dia mengambil langkah mendekati Iblis liar itu.

"Kalian semua makhluk yang tak seharusnya berjalan di tanah Manusia.."

Dan Iblis liar itu meraung dalam kegilaan menuju Manusia itu.

Rias ingin memperingatkan namun suara itu terhenti di tenggorokan sebelum tenggelam. Matanya melebar saat bagaimana Manusia itu telah melewati Iblis liar itu... dia dan yang lain tak dapat bersuara saat melihat bagaimana Iblis liar itu hancur tak bersisa... itu begitu cepat, begitu cepat hingga dia tidak mengerti bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi.

Bagaimana bisa Iblis liar yang begitu kuat menjadi serpihan hanya dalam sekejap.

"Siapa kamu?" Rias bertanya untuk kedua kalinya. Melihat bagaimana Manusia itu hanya berdiri di sana. Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana kegelapan malam mukai merayap mencoba untuk menelan Manusia itu. "Hanya siapa kamu sebenarnya di dunia ini."

Entah mengapa, saat Manusia itu mulai di telan oleh kegelapan. Saat dia benar-benar hilang di telan kegelapan... Rias hanya melihat sepasang mata yang menetapkan dari kegelapan.

Dia merasa takut... seakan bukan Manusia itu yang tengah menatapnya... Namun kegelapan itu sendiri yang tengah menatapnya.

"Aku, Manusia."

* * *

**Hallo semua, berapa lama saya tidak kembali ke sini, cukup lama setahun, dua atau tiga tahun? saya tidak ingat lagi.**

**fic ini hanyalah one-shoot untuk mengikuti event crime FNI 2019.. semoga menang amin wkwkwk**

**pokoknya cuna segitu, saya telah lama tidak menulis, mungkin kalian bingung dengan tata bahasa dan alur yg super aneh.. silahkan saran dan kritik di terima... ya penuhin aja review dengan apa yg kalian pikirkan.**

**Terimakasih**.


End file.
